Waluwitchy
"Wa! I am Waluwitchy! Wa! WAAAAA!" -Waluwitchy https://www.marioboards.com/threads/40705/page-196#post-2118597 Waluwitchy is a major antagonist in the story arc, "A Light in the Dark" and a witch that practices black magic. She was responsible for corrupting Dark Light and transforming her into an evil version of Deadly Umbra Dark Light, carrying out her deeds in order to darken the city. After Waluwitchy enhanced Dark Light, she has played a supporting role in her quest. The name "Waluwitchy" is a word play on the pronunciation similarities between "Waluigi" and "witch", where the "witchy" pronunciation replaces the "weegee" pronunciation. History Waluwitchy makes her appearance in the "A Light in the Dark" story arc, where she inhabits and contaminates a house that was supposed to contain Honic. Off the back of a witch rumor that has started in the city, when Officer Dark Light breaks in the house after hearing Waluwitchy cackle, she casts a spell on Officer Dark Light, causing her to transform into Deadly Umbra Dark Light, in addition to the deadly fog that Waluwitchy was generating. Before anyone can fight her back, Waluwitchy vanishes with a poof of smoke. When Deadly Umbra Dark Light appears in the darker sewers, Waluwitchy helps her out by generating the fog that turns characters inhabiting the sewers into demons as well as enhancing Deadly Umbra Dark Light's abilities. A group of protagonists has infiltrated and overcame the obstacles in the sewer, where although Waluwitchy tries to stop them with her own black magic, she is eventually defeated by a missile strike from Misil Caliente Redshift. General information Physical appearance Waluwitchy appears like Waluigi: she has the similar facial features such as a pointy pink nose, elf-like ears, a large protruding chin, and a scowling mouth. The main differences between her and Waluigi is that Waluwitchy lacks a mustache and that she wears a night-black purple witch's outfit, similar to Rosalina's witch outfit from Mario Kart Tour. Waluwitchy's dialogue is composed mostly, if not, entirely of the onomatopoeia, "Wa", with the only exception being her introductory line. Powers and abilities Waluwitchy can corrupt anyone who falls into her trap with a wave of a magic wand, and it is especially effective on people who have breathed in her poisonous fumes. She typically does not reveal herself, allowing Mushroom City residents to spread harmful rumors about groups of people that are deemed suspicious, and the more authority and supposed trust that those people wield, the better targets they are for Waluwitchy. The fumes that she generates can spawn monsters on top of making them more susceptible to her attacks, and only light from particular sources such as Super Bulb Yoshi and the Light Gas as well as holy objects and charms can dispel it. Waluwitchy can create a barrier that protects herself from any would be attackers, provided that they do not have holy magic or swords and grenades. And finally, Waluwitchy can create false copies of other characters such as Deadly Umbra Dark Light to distract them and intimidate them with. When battled, Waluwitchy can lob balls of purple fire that blast and spawn more enemies when it hits the floor. She can teleport around with poofs of smoke to escape from attackers, though she can teleport only when there is plenty of darkness around. Waluwitchy can make a high amount of copies of herself to distract attackers from her. Quotes *"Waaaaa! Wahahahaha! Wa!" - A Light in the Dark *"Wa!" - A Light in the Dark *"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WA WA WA WAAAA!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" - A Light in the Dark